


Locked Away

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fire, Gen, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever knew who it was that lived in that house or even saw him come and go. Even though not a soul came around when he had an emergency, minus one neighbor, he was still around afterwards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Auburn Sakura: It was strange that that man rarely ever came out of his house.

It was strange that that man rarely ever came out of his house. Now I know that I sound like a creep by saying that, but it was! I would see the house every day because I his home was right across the street from mine and I had a window that allowed me to see it.

Every day I would look out said window and see no life. Nighttime was a different story...kind of. Well, not much of a difference, but there would be lights from both a television and from him turning on a light in whatever room he was in (like the kitchen for instance). Other than that, the place was deader than a door nail.

One time, I put up a camera, just because I was curious, to record the time when I was gone during the day for work. I reviewed the tape and guess what! Nothing. Then I set the camera up again to see what happened while I slept. Looked at it in the morning and again! Zip! Nada! He was a weirdo, that guy.

Years went by and everything was the same. He still stayed in his home 24/7, three hundred and sixty five days a year. I began to wonder if he just used the back door of his place, assuming that there was one. Maybe all he needed was in the backyard, if he had one, and that's why he didn't come out to even go to the grocery store and worked out of his home. That'd explain it right? Perhaps he was a grumpy, old man that couldn't do anything and just hung around inside all day. He could also have no friends or family in the area to get him to go out and about...

Then I thought after work that day, I'd go and visit the oddball that lived in that home. No one else has that I've seen has done so, and it couldn't hurt! He could have appreciated someone coming by and visiting him. On the other hand, it could have been the opposite as well.

As I drove down the road like I usually did to get home, I noticed the sky was a little smoky. I found it rather weird, but I dismissed it since it appeared to be from somewhere farther away. Did I mention that I was never good with depth perception?

How I wish I were right that night... When I turned the corner there were police cars and fire trucks in the middle of the road where he and I lived. I parked my car right behind one of the cop cars and got out as fast as I could. I saw a female officer jog over to me through the pink hair in front of my eyes.

"What's going on?!" I yelled in a worried tone.

"All we know is that there's a fire," she replied. "We don't know any more than that. Do you know who lives here?"

I shook my head. "No, not personally... I just know that there's a guy who's there..."

"Would you know if he's there or not?"

"Never leaves from what I know…"

"How old is he?"

I bit my lip. "I'd tell you if I knew."

She turned her back towards me as she put her walkie-talkie closer to her mouth and jogged back to where she came from. I could hear her say into the machine, "We possibly have a male of unknown age inside. Repeat, possible male of an unknown age inside."

I stood near my car and watched as the fire consumed the whole home. The officials couldn't get the flames under control until the house was basically ashes. I couldn't get myself to believe that the situation had happened. My mind was a broken record with telling me it was all a nightmare.

Later, there was an investigation of what was left of his home. No one could find evidence of foul play, nor could they obtain anything for or about his body. All that was attained was the name of who he was. His name: Honne Dell.

Now, that happened some years ago. By now, the case has been dubbed as unsolved and a new house has been built on the plot where Dell's once was. Ironically, it was built like the first abode (on the outside at least). Someone has yet to buy the place.

Though, I believe I know what happened to Dell. I believe the fire got him unfortunately. I have my reasoning of thinking that. Why do I assume that? My reasoning: because every night, when I look out the window that shows me the property, I still see the same lights and television that used to come on when the guy was still there.

I wonder what he was like and what would've happened if I had gone the day before…

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get chewed out on how shitty this is, I know that thank you. I will get around to fixing it eventually.


End file.
